


Your Solace

by Ocean_Park_Avenue



Category: British Actor RPF, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, NO ENDGAME SPOILERS don’t worry, One-Shot, Sad Ending, gore-ish, injuries, may continue idk, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_Park_Avenue/pseuds/Ocean_Park_Avenue
Summary: Something goes wrong at the Endgame premier in LA.





	Your Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey guys. I don’t even know where this came from. enjoy!
> 
> (Ps: idk how premiers work so if it’s wrong correct me in the comments!)

The loud cheering of the crowd echoed of the lit streets of Los Angeles. Black and white limousines pulled up against the curb. The driver of each opened the black door to reveal each stunning celebrity that was dressed in the finest of fashion and elegance. 

 

You sighed. 

 

So far, almost the entire cast of Endgame was on the red carpet now. You spotted Chris Evans and Anthony Mackie laughing along with a cute blonde reporter. You also spotted Tom Holland and Benedict Cumberbatch having a casual interview with a reporter from Entertainment Tonight. 

 

All this commotion and still, you had not seen Tom Hiddleston once. 

 

You sighed again, deeply. 

 

A small hand slapped your back, causing you to bump into the metal bars that separated the common public from the busy celebrities on the other side of the road. 

 

“Oops— sorry!”

 

You glared at your friend Tamara. “You didn’t have to slap me to get my attention.”

 

“Well, it’s really loud. So, it was the best way to not cause a scene,” she replied sheepishly. 

 

You just chuckled and went back to facing the red carpet. “Yeah, whatever.”

 

More limousines pulled up to the street side. You could see Pom Klementieff, Evangeline Lilly, and Jon Favreau step out of each of their vehicles and wave to the adoring crowd. 

 

“Still don’t see Hiddleston?” Tamara asked as she leaned on the metal rail with you. 

 

“Nope.”

 

“I’m sure he’ll show. I think he tweeted that he was coming. I’m not sure though.”

 

“Oh, no. It’s fine if he doesn’t show. I can still admire Sebastian from here.”

 

Tamara giggled. “Yeah, but I  _specifically_   bought these tickets so you could meet  _him_ . Though, your not wrong about Stan. That navy suit works for him.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” You waved your hand dismissively. “If the universe doesn’t what me to meet my idol, it’s fine.” You focused your eyes back to the red carpet and exhaled loudly. 

 

“Well, fuck the universe then! I say you  _will_   meet him! And he  _will_   come! As a matter of fact...”

 

By now, you had already drowned out Tamara’s voice. It wasn’t that she was annoying of anything. She just had a habit of constantly rambling on unless someone or something interrupted her. You’d learned it was better to let her be. Interrupting her just made her forget what she was saying and then have her repeat it all over again. 

 

The next line of limousines had pulled up to the curb. The drivers each held the door open. Out stepped Chris Pratt, Josh Brolin (you still hadn’t forgotten what Thanos did to Loki in Infinity War), and finally...

 

Your breath hitched when a smiling Tom Hiddleston came out of the last limousine, enthusiastically waving to the crowd of Marvel fans, guarded by the metal railing you were having trouble grasping. 

 

It was him. It was really  _him_ , in the flesh. Not some picture on the internet, just  him . Tom Hiddleston was right in front of you (well, more like a roads length away).

 

You wanted to yell out to him or  something , but the lump in your throat said otherwise. 

 

“...and that’s why is so important that this happens for yo— Hey, isn’t that him?” Tamara finished her rant and looked to the same man your eyes were locked on. 

 

All you could do was nod. 

 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Yell out to him, flash him for all I care,” —Tamara earned an elbow to the stomach for that comment—,” just do something. You deserve his attention more than any of these thirty thots.”

 

“Hey! That’s a bit rude. And no I don’t. They all paid for their tickets, just like us. I deserve as much attention from him as anyone else here. I’m not someone with special privileges.” You retorted. 

 

“Yeah, but you’ve been through so much just to get to this point in your life. You at least deserve a little recognition for that.” 

 

Tamara was starting to sound childish at this point and you rolled your eyes. 

 

“My life is far from what I want it to be,” you said looking down at the asphalt road.  _ It’s even unbearable sometimes .  _

 

“Ugh!” Tamara groaned. “You’ve been through so much shit and you don’t give yourself enough credit for getting through it all! Your family is full of assholes, your dating life was filled with assholes at one point, and even your friends were assholes! Well— not me. And...” 

 

As Tamara began to rant again, you looked back at Tom. He was standing next to Chris Hemsworth as a report mainly asked questions aimed at the blonde. Tom just smiled and laughed along with the jokes being told. You admired all of it from a far. 

 

Your admiration for Tom Hiddleston came the first time you saw Thor: Ragnarok. You were just so amazed with how he portrayed Loki. You’d wished you had found out about him sooner. After, you binge-watched all his movies. Everyone seemed to be better than the last. You developed a deep respect for him, and from then on, vowed to watch every movies, film, play, or musical with him in it. 

 

His work had come into your life when you were at your lowest. All you wanted to do was meet him and say how thankful you were. Without all of his amazing acting, you wouldn’t have been here to see him in real life. 

 

Taking a break from just blatantly staring at the man, you stretched your neck and looked down the side of the road. Your head stopped when you saw a man wearing all black enter a black SUV with a pistol in his hand. In the front seat, he started up the car and cocked the gun. Your eyes widened. 

 

As soon as the car started driving, your legs were already hoisting yourself over the metal bars. A few security guards tried to run after you but all you could focus on was the the car speeding down the road. 

 

Everything moved in slow motion from then on. 

 

You ran as fast as your legs could carry you and managed to make it to the other side of the side walk before the car could run you over. 

 

The window of the drivers side rolled down and a silver pistol peaked out from it. 

 

Tom was just a step away from you when you heard the pistol fire and you jumped. 

 

The world was no longer slow. Everything was loud and chaotic. The sound of people running and screaming filled your ears. It was irritating. 

 

You wanted to cover your ears but you couldn’t. Your hands were already pressing firmly on the bullet wound on your stomach. You could feel the thick blood trickle onto your hands and down your side as you laid in a pool of your own blood. 

 

Among the loud noise of screaming and running you could make out a familiar voice with a particular accent. “Oh, my God! Someone call 911! Get an ambulance! Now, please! She’s going to bleed to death!!”

 

You felt your torso lifted and placed into the lap of someone. That someone also joined in on pressing on the bullet wound. 

 

Your vision was blurry and the loud noise mixed with the awful pain the wound provided was somehow becoming more relaxing by the second. Your eyelids felt heavy and your heartbeat slowed with each passing minute. 

 

A pair of soft hands gently cupped your face and your eyes fluttered open. Tom Hiddleston stared down at you with an expression full of concern and worry. 

 

“No, no, no. Please don’t fall asleep. You have to stay away until the ambulance arrives.” His voice was so calm, but you could hear the fret behind the facade. 

 

“I want to sleep.” You mumbled as hot tears ran down your face. “I-it hurts too much.”

 

“Shh, shh,” Tom whispered. His thumb delicately moved under your tear-filled eyes yo wipe them. “I know, I know. Just, please, stay awake. They’ll be hear any minute.”

 

You began a coughing fit, coughing blood into your shirt. You felt the blood roll your jaw and onto your neck. 

 

You focused on Tom’s rapid breathing, instead of the piercing pain the wound left in your stomach. 

 

 _It feels so much better when I close my eyes_ ,  you thought and your eyes began to flutter. 

 

Tom noticed right away and brought you back to your miserable reality. “What did I say? No sleeping, please.” 

 

All you could manage was a nod. 

 

There was silence before Tom spoke again. “Wh-Why?” he whispered. 

 

“Wha...?”

 

“Why did you jump in front of the bullet? It was aimed at me and you ran all the way across the street just to take it for me. Why?”

 

For the first time in this terrible situation, you smiled. “Because of you. If I died no one would care. But if you died, all your fans would be left without you and you’ve helped so many people... including me. So, all I want to say is thank you. Thank you for everything you do. It means the world to me and so many others.” 

 

You reached with both arms to envelope him in a hug. 

 

At that moment all of the pain you’d ever felt, seemed to leave your body and mind all at once. You smiled once more. Your heart beat slowed and the world around you went black.


End file.
